Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs (And Cae)
by Alamora Sasha
Summary: All of Harry Potter's characters (i.e. Sirius, Lupin, etc.) belong to J.K. Rowling. The basis of my fanfiction (i.e. Hogwarts, wizarding world) also all belong to her. My original plots and characters (i.e. major storyline, Caesaria, etc.) do belong to me, though. -Rating may change.- [Cover art made by HitoFanart on deviantart.]
1. Letter to Sirius

**Chapter One – Letter to Sirius**

Sirius knew the letter was coming before it arrived. He lay in his bed, wide awake, not even bothering to try and sleep. His eleventh birthday was coming up in just a few hours. The date was November 10th, and it was 22:00, only two more hours until midnight. Excitement filled his chest, and he felt like he could burst at any moment.

_I better make it into Gryffindor,_ Sirius thought to himself. _If I was stuck in Slytherin like the rest of my useless, pathetic family, that would be horrible. I'd rather be my own person than be stuck in their pure-blood mania. I don't see the problem with Muggles or Muggle-borns. They're not much different from us, are they?_

Sirius continued staring at his clock, the seconds ticking by almost mockingly slowly. Finally, he couldn't bear it anymore, and at 23:00, he ran downstairs. He was sure to be as quiet and careful as possible, so as to not wake anyone. He thought he heard Kreacher cleaning up downstairs, and he hid inside a closet, but after sitting impatiently for a few minutes, he heard nothing more. Deciding he must have been mistaken, Sirius opened the closet a fraction of an inch and saw no movement. He crept out and tiptoed the rest of the way to the front door, where he waited patiently for his owl.

_Happy Birthday to me,_ Sirius thought as the clock struck midnight. Right on cue, a letter slipped into the mail slot, followed by a soft hoot and the feathery wisp of an owl taking off silently into the night.

He eagerly tore open the envelope, the thick, heavy paper falling into his hands. The shreds of the forgotten envelope fluttered to the floor, traces of bright emerald ink splotched on the envelope. He scanned the first page eagerly, the second page also gripped tightly in his fist.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Sirius Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Sirius held back a triumphant shout before reading the second page just as thoroughly.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
_by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic  
_by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory  
_by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
_by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
_by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
_by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
_by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Sirius had to hold back another shout of pure joy, and instead had to settle for dancing on the spot, his shaggy, deep black hair flopping over his face. His gray eyes sparked with excitement, and he dashed back up to his room without waking anyone else up. Before laying back into his bed, Sirius grabbed a thick marker and marked the current date with a huge X, even crossing over the Happy Birthday message to himself he had wrote in the small square.

He collapsed onto his bed, his silver eyes closed. He blinked them open, excitement filling his stomach. He lay there, staring at the wall, his black hair splayed out on his pillow, a wildly crooked grin plastered permanently on his face.

Even as a young child, Sirius was rather attractive. Despite not being fully matured yet, Sirius had an open, pleasant face, fair skin, striking gray eyes, and thick, shaggy black hair that often hung in his eyes. He was decently tall for his age, and it was clear that he would grow up to be a well-built, handsome, attractive young man.

Sirius rolled over as the eagerness refused to leave his mind. His face was buried in his clean-smelling pillow and he wrapped himself in his blankets. It was unusually chilly, even for the middle of autumn, and the warmth of his thick blankets embraced him. The black X crossing over November 11th on his calendar was the last thing he saw before he finally fell asleep.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter Two – Arrival**

The months had passed slowly, and Sirius was always impatient for the arrival of September 1st. When the day finally came, there was no stopping his aimless chatter about Hogwarts.

"I can't wait until we can go to King's Cross Station," Sirius piped up at breakfast. His mother glared at him, as he had repeated this sentence many times already.

"We know, Sirius," Walburga sighed, her nostrils flaring.

"You better get Sorted into Slytherin," Orion commented, reading the _Daily Prophet_, flipping through the pages boredly.

"Why?" Sirius asked, honestly curious. He had never really shared his family's views that much, especially on pure-bloods and Muggle-borns, and not even on which House he should be placed into.

"Because Slytherin is the only House good enough for a respectable pure-blood family," Walburga replied, sniffing superiorly. "Those filthy Mudbloods are shoved into the other Houses; only Slytherin remains loyal to all of wizard kind and Salazar Slytherin."

"There's nothing wrong with Muggles, and there's nothing wrong with the other Houses." Sirius whispered under his breath, quiet enough so that his family would not hear his mutterings.

"I wish I was going to Hogwarts," Regulus sighed. His brother was younger than him by two years, so he would not be attending Hogwarts for another two years.

"I'll send you plenty of owls," Sirius promised absentmindedly, his thoughts still drifting toward the Sorting.

He had already gone with his parents and Regulus to purchase all of his school supplies a few weeks before the beginning of the term, and all his possessions were now in his suitcase, organized neatly by the family's house elf, Kreacher. Sirius had read all of his school books, cover to back, to pass the time and to make the waiting more bearable. He had even read a few of the books twice after running out of material to read.

"When are we going?" Sirius pestered his mother, Walburga, once more. His constant whining and excited remarks was boring the entire family.

"As soon as you finish breakfast and get dressed," His mother replied.

"Oh, but I am finished," Sirius insisted brightly before leaping to his feet and pushing in his chair, calling to Kreacher to clean up after him.

"Then go get ready," His father smiled despite himself, amused at his son's eagerness. Orion sighed, remembering his days at Hogwarts, and decided to cut Sirius some slack; as soon as they dropped him off at King's Cross, they would be rid of his pesky chatter.

Sirius was already dressed in his school robes, as he had changed into them before leaving for King's Cross Station. He waved goodbye to his parents, who saw him across the magical barrier, but left quickly afterwards so they would not miss an important meeting at the Ministry of Magic.

Sirius had the time of his life going through the magical barrier to Platform 9 ¾. He leaned casually against it, whistling a merry tune, winking when he caught the eye of a security guard. Before he could come over and ask what he was doing with an owl piled on top of his suitcases, Sirius slid through the barrier easily, like a pro, and the security guard was shocked to discover that there was no boy wearing an odd getup of robes with a Tawny Owl.

"Did you see the look on his face when he saw you, Trix?" Sirius grinned as he petted his Tawny Owl's dappled feathers. Trix had large ebony eyes that seemed to glow with a strange luminescence. A snowy blanket of down feathers was covered with a thick layer of dappled feathers that were various shades of brown. Her round wings were covered in glossy light brown and dark gray feathers, and she was rather short and squat compared to the other more graceful owls with their owners gathered in the station. Sure, Trix was robust, but she was also a strong flier, and even though she was not as fast as other owls, she could fly for remarkably long trips, as Sirius had discovered after writing a letter to his uncle, Alphard Black, who was all the way in Antarctica. Uncle Alphard was attempting to catch a rare breed of penguins that had been crossed with wolverines by who must have been either a very smart or a very crazy and bored wizard.

Sirius's father had purchased Trix for him as birthday present and also as a bit of a celebration for his letter to Hogwarts. He had passed over Snowy Owls and Great Grays and even a remarkably powerful-looking Eagle Owl until finding the robust Tawny Owl.

"Well, it's just you and me," Sirius muttered to Trix under his breath. "I don't know anyone else here, so you're the only friend I've got so far." He shook his head like a dog, his messy hair flopping over his eyes and face. He looked up again, grinning widely. "Here I come, Hogwarts,"

"Where do you suppose we'll sit?" Sirius looked up when he heard voices. He had managed to find an empty compartment, as he didn't know anybody else, and was feeling a bit shy and reserved, especially since he had just got on the train.

"Check that one," The door slid open slowly, and Sirius stood up. He found himself face to face with bright, sunny, honeyed eyes that were liquid gold. Thick, dark lashes fringed the large, circular, golden eyes. Sirius looked even closer at the eyes, and realized that they were lighter around the pupil and fringed by swirling deep amber around the edges of the iris. Sweet caramel surrounded the pupil, and the body of the iris was a gleaming, rich gold color. He thought briefly for a moment that the person was wearing color contacts or had used magic to adjust their eye color, because he had never seen such intense, richly colored eyes. The person's face was tilted slightly upward, as Sirius was about a head taller than the golden-eyed person.

"Are those your real eyes?" Sirius asked without even meaning to. He had thought it subconsciously, and it had somehow spurted out.

"Yes," The person laughed, and Sirius noticed thick, wavy hair as shadowy and black as midnight. The person's hair was such a deep shade of the night that there was a dark, glossy indigo sheen to it. It was cut at a slant, so that one side was longer than the other. The left side of the hair was cut bluntly to the chin, while the right side fell to about the person's shoulders. The hair was also cut in layers, so that it framed the person's face perfectly. The stylish hairdo was messed up slightly, like this person had been in a rush or had been in a bit of wind.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Sirius also noticed how the voice was like pure velvet.

"They're really bright and golden, like honey." He replied rather simply, sounding kind of stupid, even to himself.

"Thanks," The mellow voice of the person was amused and slightly surprised. "I don't normally get that, but thanks."

"What's going on, Caesaria?" A tall, thin boy with hazel eyes and extremely untidy, jet black hair poked his head in. It stuck up in the back, and though it was a very dark shade of black, the girl's hair was even darker. The boy's black hair had a chocolaty brown sheen, while the girl's hair was so dark it shone blue in the dim lights of the compartment.

"Well, there's another boy here." Caesaria replied. "You don't mind if we sit with you, do you? All the other compartments are full or have… undesirable people." Caesaria plopped herself down next to Sirius without even bothering to wait for his response, even though he honestly didn't mind too much.

"I'm Sirius Black," He said in a friendly manner, shaking the two peoples' hands.

"I'm Caesaria Kaida Sadie Rae Benedict," Caesaria replied brightly, accepting his hand immediately. Her aura was bubbly and very charismatic, and she seemed very friendly and happy-go-lucky.

"That's a long name," Sirius said, mildly impressed.

"Yes, well, it's pretty much just a whole bunch of middle names." Caesaria replied. "You don't have to bother with my full name; Caesaria is just fine."

"That's still a mouthful," Sirius pointed out mildly. "How about I just call you Cae?"

"Sure, why not?" Caesaria replied cheerily, waving her hand carelessly. "No one's ever bothered to give me a nickname before."

"What do all those middle names mean?" Sirius asked, curious.

"Well, I'm not sure what my first name means, but you didn't ask that anyways." She flicked her wrist dismissively. "Kaida means 'little dragon' and it's Jamaican, and the rest are British. Sadie means 'princess' or 'lady,' and Rae means 'doe' or 'ewe.'"

"That's interesting," The boy said, sounded very uninterested. Sirius, however, was still a bit impressed at how many names Caesaria had.

"I've never met anyone with so many names before." Sirius commented lightly. "It's kind of cool."

"I suppose so," Caesaria frowned slightly. "I never liked Sadie, though, because I _hate_ princesses. I rather like Kaida though, and I suppose Rae is okay. I like deer,"

"That's nice," The boy said. "My name is James Potter. Nice to meet you," James shook his hand, and Sirius smiled at both of them.

"At least I won't be alone for the train ride then." Sirius said happily.

"Wasn't there another boy?" James asked, wrinkling his nose.

"You're right," Caesaria said, surprised. "I wonder where the bloke wandered off to." She threw open the compartment door again and looked down the hallway. "Oh, there he is,"

"Hello," A thin boy with greasy, shoulder-length black hair, sallow skin, a hooked nose like a hawk, and uneven teeth appeared. James looked at him with distaste, and Sirius couldn't blame him. He immediately developed a serious dislike for this boy, although he didn't know why. Only Caesaria didn't seem bothered by him.

"This is Severus Snape, guys." Caesaria grinned, her white teeth flashing, so different from the young boy's slightly yellowed, stained teeth.

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Sirius asked James, determined to make some more conversation.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad… Got a problem with that?" James said brightly, pride ringing out boldly in his voice.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy," Severus snorted. Caesaria shot him a glance, unhappiness clearly showing on her face.

"I'd want to be in Gryffindor too," Caesaria said quietly. However, Sirius immediately leapt to James's defense, even though they had just met.

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" He snarled aggressively, fury lighting up in his silver eyes. James looked at him in pleasant surprise, as if he wasn't expecting such loyalty from a near stranger.

"You shut your mouth," Severus growled just as angrily in response. "The only House for me is Slytherin. The rest are for filth and Mudbloods!"

Now Caesaria looked extremely riled up, and was almost as furious as Sirius and James. "Oh, so you think Mudbloods and Muggle-borns aren't good enough for your silly House, huh? Well, you said yourself that you were half Muggle! Stop being such a filthy hypocrite and get over yourself, Severus. Why don't you run off to your little redhead friend? Your _only_ friend, I might add." There was a fiery light in her eyes, and her golden gaze glowed with fierce power.

Even Severus looked a bit stricken. "Caesaria," He began a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, shut it," She snapped testily. "Don't be such a prat, Severus. You might as well leave; I doubt anyone wants you here, and we barely know you."

"I've never disliked someone so fast," James agreed loyally.

"Fine," Severus sneered. "I don't need any of you." The apologetic look on his face had now hardened, and he left the compartment, his cloak swinging around him like a cape.

"Don't mind him," Caesaria said, sighing, her hair falling in front of her face. "He just wants to be a pureblood. I don't get the difference between the two, though. Who cares if I'm a Muggle?" She frowned heavily at this, and sat down next to Sirius again, looking thoroughly unhappy.

"Caesaria likes to make friends; she doesn't like chasing people away." James said, a hint of amusement entering his rough voice. He shook his head, his untidy hair flopping in his face.

"Is this compartment full?" Sirius heard a tired voice come from outside before he could respond to either of his two new companions.

"Oh dear, who is it now?" Caesaria sighed again.

A shabby-looking boy with ragged robes and a scrappy school uniform stepped in cautiously. He looked old beyond his years, and his light brown hair was a little scruffy.

"You three wouldn't mind if I sat with you, would you?" The shabby boy looked a bit shy and lonely, and Sirius felt a swell of pity for the state of his robes.

_My parents would have kicked him off the train for having such nasty robes._ Sirius thought to himself a bit shamefully, looking down at his own brand-new, sparkling clean school robes.

"Of course not," James replied quickly before Sirius could agree. Sirius and Caesaria both nodded vigorously, and the boy smiled a bit and sat down next to James.

"I'm Remus Lupin," The boy said quietly.

"I'm Caesaria Kaida Sadie Rae Benedict," Caesaria began brightly.

"But don't mind her middle names, as she doesn't like any of them except for Kaida." Sirius cut in quickly.

"Well, I said I didn't mind Rae," Caesaria grumbled, annoyed at being interrupted. However, her unhappy air disappeared like mist in sunlight.

Sirius had a sudden idea, staring at the boy's tattered clothes. He took off his own robes, revealing his school uniform underneath: a plain white buttoned shirt, a thick gray V-neck jumper, gray trousers, and plain black shoes. The only thing missing was a House tie.

"You want me to take it?" Remus let out a squeak.

"Yeah, I brought three, like the acceptance letter said. And well, I certainly don't need three, no matter what the letter says. You can have them." Sirius replied, a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks," Remus grinned back at him and donned the new robes, peeling off his old ones. "It's no use," He added, more reserved now. "They'll just get even shabbier than the original ones." He frowned slightly.

"That's fine," Sirius replied quickly, so as to not make him feel bad. "I don't mind; they're not mine anymore." He smiled again.

Remus looked a lot happier with his new robes, and Sirius felt another swell of pity.

_I wonder why he didn't have nice robes. Are his parents poor or something? Or maybe they neglect him? Or is it something else?_

Sirius's thoughts were interrupted as Caesaria stood up quickly.

"Is that the food trolley?" James asked Caesaria as she peered out the compartment window.

"Yes," She replied eagerly. "I didn't realize it had been so long already. I'm hungry," She added brightly. "I wonder if they have Skittles or Twix."

"What are those?" Sirius asked curiously.

Caesaria looked a bit confused, but then laughed at her own mistake. "Sorry, that was stupid of me. I keep forgetting that there must be different candy for the wizarding world. Those are Muggle candies," She added.

"Oh," Sirius said. "They don't sound as nice as Cauldron Cakes or Chocolate Frogs. What kind of a name is Twix? Sounds like my owl's name," He added as an afterthought.

"What kind of owl do you have?" James asked, curious.

"I've got a Tawny Owl," Sirius replied. "Named Trix,"

"I have a Barn Owl called Quigley," James said, his eyes brightening at the mention of his owl. "I don't know where Quigley came from, to be honest, but I think I read it before or something, and I liked it."

"The same with Trix," Sirius admitted. "I thought it just sounded nice."

"That's the name of a popular cereal for Muggles." Caesaria grinned slightly, her golden eyes sparking.

"Really?" Sirius asked, mildly impressed. "I suppose I'm one with the Muggles now," He joked.

"What about you, Caesaria?" Remus asked, not mentioning if he had an owl or not. Given his state, he probably didn't have an owl or any other animal.

"Oh, I don't have an owl. I have a Kakapo." Caesaria replied brightly.

"What on earth is that?" Sirius asked, curious. He had never heard of that before.

"'The Kakapo, Strigops habroptilus, also called owl parrot, is a species of large, flightless, nocturnal, ground-dwelling parrot of the super-family Strigopoidea endemic to New Zealand.' I memorized that definition from Wikipedia. In other words, it's an extremely large parrot that doesn't fly." Caesaria sang out in her rapid-fire way of talking.

"Well, what's the point of having a flightless parrot? You won't be able to deliver mail. Not very useful, huh," James pointed out sensibly, toying with his wand.

"Oh, Maurice is just a pet. I didn't get him for the purpose of sending and receiving mail. He's my loyal companion." Caesaria hummed mildly.

"I think that's pretty cool. I've never heard of a Kakapo before." Remus grinned at Caesaria.

"Oh, they're very rare. In fact, they're critically endangered. There's less than two hundred left in the wild." Caesaria reported knowledgeably. She returned Remus's smile, and Sirius felt a warm glow in his heart.

_Nothing to worry about._ He thought to himself calmly. _I've already made a few new friends._ He sat comfortably around the three other people, feeling strangely close to all of them.

"Can I see your wand?" James asked suddenly, directed to Sirius. Sirius nodded a bit distractedly, still lost in his thoughts. He shook his head, sweeping his shaggy bangs out of his eyes. Sirius pulled out his wand from his pocket.

"Twelve inches, ebony, dragon heartstring," Sirius grinned crookedly. His wand was brown in color, with intricate designs covering most of it. There was a small space below the middle section of the wand that was devoid of any decoration.

"Mine is eleven inches, sycamore, unicorn hair," Remus pulled out his own wand, brownish and flared into a sphere sort of shape at the bottom of the handle.

"Eleven inches, mahogany, phoenix feather, pliable, and good for Transfiguration," James pulled out his own light brown wand with cobweb designs on the length of it.

"Ten inches, cherry, Thestral tail hair, temperamental, but overall very well-rounded," Caesaria pulled out her wand. It was shockingly bright red. It was short and slender, a bit like Caesaria herself. The entire wand was shaped into a spiral, like a unicorn horn. The spirals at the handle of the wand extended and curled into spikes with a veiny, webbing kind of pattern so that it greatly resembled a dragon's wing.

"You have an awesome wand," Sirius gaped at Caesaria's wand.

"Most wandmakers don't use Thestral tail hair." Remus commented, noting the core of Caesaria's scarlet wand.

"No, but I didn't get my wand from just any wandmaker." Her mysterious comment made the others blink in surprise and curiosity.

Sirius was about to ask the question that everyone else was probably thinking, _Where did she get that wand?_ But the Hogwarts train suddenly pulled to a stop, and the next thing Sirius knew, the four of them were all gathered together in a huddle with a whole herd of the other Hogwarts students.

"Where are we going?" Caesaria asked, stumbling around blindly in the storm of hundreds of young wizards and witches.

"There," Sirius grabbed James and Remus, who were about to walk in the completely opposite direction, and managed to guide all three of them towards the Keeper of Keys and Grounds. The other first years were gathered around the tall man, and there person standing right next to the groundskeeper. Despite appearing to be younger than the groundskeeper, the younger man was much taller and seemed remarkably huge, especially compared to all the tiny little eleven year olds crowded around.

"Come here, everyone, gather around!" The groundskeeper grinned and introduced himself. "My name is Ogg, and this is my apprentice, Hagrid." The groundskeeper was very old, and it seemed that the giant named Hagrid would be taking over after Ogg. Slightly stooped, and with barely any hair, Ogg walked around with a knobby cane as splintered as himself. Hagrid, on the other hand, was huge, extremely tall and extremely wide. Sirius saw Caesaria's eyes widen with awe, and saw his own amazement mirrored in her liquid gold eyes.

"We'll be taking the boats," Ogg spoke roughly, like scratchy sandpaper. He and his assistant led everyone to the boats. Walking through a shady path, they soon reached the boats. Sirius noticed the other students were being lifted to Hogwarts by carriages.

"Four ter a boat," Hagrid directed small clumps of first years to each boat. Caesaria clung to the three others so that they got put into the same boat.

"Well, this is cozy," Caesaria yawned, her head drooping against Sirius's shoulder as she dozed off on the boat ride.

"I don't know how she can sleep at a time like this. I'm so excited and nervous, I can barely keep still." James grinned at Remus and Sirius, both of whom smiled back with great enthusiasm.

"Hogwarts, here we come." Sirius muttered under his breath, Caesaria's slow breaths warm against his shoulder.


End file.
